Valentine's Day  Average Girl
by Beniak
Summary: It's Valentine's Day Joy is wondering why Fabian picked Nina. Song fic. Average Girl by Emily Osment.


**Sorry for my English. I don't own _House of Anubis_ nor _"Average girl"_ by Emily Osment. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>February 14, you say you want to see me<em>

_ I'm thinking chocolate and flowers _

_We meet for breakfast, I'm feeling restless_

_ Been getting ready for hours_

Yesterday, I asked Fabian if we could meet on Valentines Day. I wanted to talk with him. He smiled. "Fine" - he smiled again. Everytime he was smiling, I was happy. I was happy because he was perfect. I thought I was going on a date with Fabes. Oh, how wrong I was...

* * *

><p><em>And you walk through the door, I go to give you a kiss <em>

_But you turn your head to avoid my lips_

_ And who's this girl your with, does that mean we're over, over_

I thought we'll be alone. But no, he came with his girlfriend. Nina, I guess. I wanted to talk frankly about... us. Memories. Sweet memories. Memories are the only thing that don't change. Before I left Anubis house, we were spending every free time together. Two days before I left, he told me he has a little crush on me... I was really happy. I thought when I come back to Anubis, we'll be together.  
>"So, Joy, what's the deal?", he asked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter<em>

_ But you gave it right back, said I like her better _

_That's when my whole world came crashing down_

"I though there will be you know... only me and you...", I said and I saw Nina's blushing.

"Oh, sorry, me and Nina need to hurry up. We're going to cinema", he looked at Nina and I saw sparks in his eyes.  
>"Yeah, okay then... we'll talk later", I tried to smile. But I started to cry. I was humiliated by my perfect guy and his girlfriend. Perfectly. I came back to my and Patricia's room.<p>

"Joy, wait!", I heard Fabian.

* * *

><p><em>And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams <em>

_With her Angelina lips, double zero jeans _

_Can't believe I didn't see this coming around _

_She just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl_

I can't believe how stupid I was. You know, Nina's clever. She's pretty. She's smart. She's just perfect. I'm just average girl. I'm not smart, I don't have perfect hair and clothes, I don't think I'm pretty. I'm just average girl. I was crying all the time. I had a lot of my and Fabian's memories in my mind. "Thinking is the worst thing I can do at the moment", I was talking to myselft. Someone is knocking at my door.. Who could it be and what do they want?  
>"Who's that knocking at my door?"<br>"Um, Fabian's here", he responded softly and quietly.

* * *

><p><em>He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling<em>

_ Inside it feels like I'm broken _

_I say it's ok, Happy Valentine's Day _

_The biggest lie I've ever spoken_

"I'm sorry, Joy...", he was sitting together with me on my bed. I was smiling all the time, I was acting like a stupid blonde. "You don't need to be sorry", I responded. I wasn't looking at his eyes, I wanted to, but I know, if I would look at his eyes, I will star crying again...  
>"Are you okay?", he asked. I didn't respond. He hugged me really tight, trying to touch all of my body and protect me with his strong hold. Unfortunately, I started to crying.<br>"If something is wrong, you know you can tell me everything", he was looking at my eyes.  
>"It's okay, Happy Valentine's Day", I faked a smile though it's breaking me. I want to kiss him but I can't.<br>"Okay then, Happy Valentine's Day", he smiled and hugged me again just for a few seconds, and he came back to Nina.

* * *

><p><em>And they're walking out the door and I wave goodbye<em>

_ Soon as they're gone I start to cry _

_Put my faith in the wrong guy, it's over, over_

I saw from my windows they're leaving Anubis house. He was holding her hand. They were talking about something.  
>"Happy Valentine's Day, Fabian...", I smiled. Don't cry because it's over, SMILE because it happened. When I first saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew.<p> 


End file.
